Forever Love
by fallen mask
Summary: This is my very first phan fic. Christine has come to regret her decision now that she is on her own, with only her daughter to keep her going. Please Read!
1. Reminders of the Past

Forever Love 

part 1

(8 years later)

Christine was done for the night. Her last customer finally pleasured, she sighed as she quickly cleaned up and headed home.

She missed HIM more and more everyday, with each passing breath. All she had to live for was her daughter, Elena. Her daughter would never know her real father, for he died many years ago. Christine loved Elena so much that she would sell her body to the highest bidder, just to keep them off the streets. As she opened the door to her flat, she was greeted by a mass of long raven hair. 'Just like Erik's.' she thought.

"Mama!" Elena ran to her mother at full speed, never stopping till her destination was met.

"Ooh." The pain was sudden, but faded as she looked at her beautiful little girl.

"Sorry mama, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right. Now, what has my little angel all excited, hmm?" Elena beamed at her mother as she led her over to the chaise lounge.

"I made a new friend mama!" Elena didn't have many friends because everyone in the city knew what she was.

"Oh, and who is this new friend?" Christine said enthusiastically .

"Well…. he's really, really tall, and wore a hat to cover his face."

Christine's mind began to race. 'A man who covered his face, tall. All that's missing is a white mask' she thought. She listened eagerly as Elena told of their conversation earlier that day.

Elena was playing in the garden, when a man rode up. He dismounted his black stallion and walked to the iron gate. She looked up from her dolls and into emerald green eyes.

"Hello, are you looking for someone?"

The man looked at her, their eyes locking on each other's.

"Who lives here?"

Elena looked at him quizzically.

"My mother and I."

"Oh. Who is your mother?"

"My mother told me not to talk to strangers, so I must go."

"Wait! Mademoiselle if she is who I think she is, then I'm not a stranger, at least not to her anyways."

Elena pondered for a moment.

"Well,… alright. Her name is Christine."

"Christine." The man hissed her name as if were a vile word.

"Are you alright monsuier?"

The man turned around and handed her something.

"Please give this to your mother. She will know who it is from."

Elena carefully handed her mother what the man had given her. Christine gasped. In her hand was a blood red rose, with black satin ribbon tied around the stem. She looked up from the rose to Elena.

"Are you certain you did not see his face?" Elena nodded.

"Mon Dieu, he still loves me." She said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Who mama?" Christine was shook from her thoughts.

"No one love. Now off to bed with you, it's late." She swatted Elena's on her bottom as she fled the room.

"Good night mama."

"Good night…my angel."

She struggled with those last words. She had not spoken them since HIM. Once she knew she was alone, the tears she was holding back came full force. She crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap.

"Why didn't I follow my heart? Why? And now I'm miserable without him, yet he still loves me."

Her cries were now few to none as she succumbed to sleep, his memory ever present in her dreams.

AN: hope you liked it! There is still way more to come. I'll try to update two chapters a day if possible.


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

Forever Love

Part 2

Through the window he heard and saw everything. Christine fell to the floor in a sobbing heap. After he knew she was asleep he cautiously slipped from his perch and walked toward her sleeping form. He gently picked her up and carried her over to the chaise lounge. Looking around, he spotted a blanket and covered her with it. Her breath was unsteady, her heart racing. She was having a nightmare. Christine began to mumble in her sleep. "Erik please don't leave me. I love you! Erik!" She started crying again, her sobs wracking her small frame. Erik sat next to her on the chaise, his hand lovingly caressing her cheek and jaw line. Instantly, she relaxed, her dream of terror was gone. Without a second thought he began to sing to her.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation,

darkness stirs and wakes imagination;

silently the senses abandon their defenses.

Christine started humming the tune in her sleep, all the while he still sang.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendors

grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away from the garish light of day,

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light.

And listen to the Music of the Night."

As he sang, Christine woke from her dream and looked at him.

"Erik?" He stopped singing and looked strait into her eyes.

"Christine." They were both frozen on the spot, neither able to move or speak. After an internal silence he spoke.

"I see you received my gift." He said looking at the rose.

"I thought you where dead. Why didn't you tell me?" he stared at the rose as he spoke.

"I was. Dead without you in my life, and I didn't tell you because I thought you were happy without me." Christine nodded, feeling the same thing she felt eight years ago. Love.

"I'm sorry, I..- I…." He silenced her with his finger upon her lips.

"That was in the past, what's done is done. I've forgotten what I could and so should you."

"Erik, there's something you must know."

"And that something is…" Christine thought of how she was going to tell him this, but whether he liked it or not, he must know.

"Do you remember when we made love for the first time?" he smiled at that wonderful memory.

"Yes."

"Well after Don Juan, I found out I was pregnant with Elena." Erik looked wide-eyed at her. Still taking in what had just come out of her mouth.

"I can't be a father, I don't know how."

"You'll learn in time and experience. Erik she needs a father, she is so lonely with no one else but me to play with."

"But how do we tell her?" Christine hadn't thought of how she was going to break it to Elena, but she had to tell her.

"We'll tell her tomorrow." A sudden thought came to her mind.

"Erik, how did you find us?"

"I have my resources."

"E-…Erik,"

"Yes mon ange?" She stood up and sat in his lap as she used to do long ago.

"I'm guessing you know how I make a living." He looked at her, his eyes full of compassion.

"Yes, but why?" Christine sighed.

"I didn't have any other option. Raoul threw me out after I told him I was carrying your child. I had no where else to go, and no way to make a living." Erik's eyes had that red tint to them, which meant he was ready to explode. She smiled at him, trying to ease his mood. His eye immediately lost their red spark, and was replaced with a golden glow. Christine could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, their lips so close to each other's. hesently, she brought her hand to rest on his unmasked cheek.

Erik took in a sharp breath, but relaxed to her touch. She traced his lush lips with her fingers, revaluating in their softness. He kissed each tiny finger as she went on with her ministrations. Christine stopped caressing his lips and face, and slowly brought her lips to his. At first he tensed up but soon relaxed. He immedently wrapped his arms around her waist, his tongue seeking entrance. She eagerly parted her lips, letting his tongue slide inside her mouth. Christine moaned as his tongue ravished her mouth. She quickly removed his mask before he could protest. Erik froze. His mask was gone. Without a second thought, she kissed his marred flesh. He took in a sharp breath as her silky, smooth lips came in contact with his mangled skin. He moaned and leaned into her touch.

"Oh Christine." His desire and longing growing by the minute, as was his erection. Christine felt his arousal and moaned loudly.

"Oh Erik, mon ange!" A smile spread over his features as he broke their passionate kiss.

"Shhh, you'll wake Elena, and I don't think it would go over well trying to explain why her mother is kissing a strange man."

"You're right. Will you stay with me?"

"For as long as I can."

He kissed her again for reassurance.

"I love you Erik."

"I love you too."

Christine was exhausted and fell asleep in his arms, safe and loved for the first time in eight years. He noticed her slow, even breathing, meaning she was asleep. He stood and placed her on the chaise. She looked even more angelic when she slept. Quickly, he wrote her a note and placed it next to her. Not wanting to leave, he kissed her forehead and found his way to the music room. As his fingers came into contact with those ivory keys, music that he had been harboring for so long burst free, pouring out of his soul.

AN: hope you enjoyed that. There is still more to come, and thank you Erik's Chris for my first review! R&R Please!


	3. Truths Revealed

Forever Love

Part 3

Christine woke early the next morning, but something was missing. "Erik?" she called, no answer. "Erik where are you?" still no answer. She sat up, the note falling to the floor. She picked it up and read,

_Christine,_

_Do not fret if you wake to find me gone, for I am only down the hall. I love you, mon ange._

_Your obedient angel,_

Erik

_She tossed the note aside and headed for the music room. 'I hope Elena hasn't woke yet.' She thought. Christine opened the door to find Erik sound asleep, with his head resting on the keys. He looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept. She came up behind him and placed a kiss on his exposed cheek. He stirred then his emerald green eyes fluttered open._

"_Good morning, sleep well?"_

"_Despite my unusual position, then yes. I haven't slept that well in a long time."_

"Good, then you will have plenty of energy to tame Elena when she wakes." He gave a groan and pulled her down for a kiss. As soon as it began, it ended when Elena announced her awakening.

"Mama." They both groaned as Christine pulled away.

"I'll be back soon, I must help her with her dress."

"They can be such a pain." He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"You would know, wouldn't you." She said sarcastically as she headed up the stairs.

"Stay in there." She yelled back at him once she reached the top of the stairs.

"Mama!"

"I'm coming, calm down!" She entered Elena's room to find her dressed, save the tiny buttons on the back. She wiggled as Christine buttoned her dress. "Hold still you wiggle worm."

Elena giggled at her pet name. "Now come down stairs. I have a very special surprise for you." She beamed at her mother.

"Really?"

"Yes, now come with me." The two trodded down the stairs, down the hall and stopped at the music room's door.

"Is my surprise in there?" Christine nodded. Elena burst into the room, were a man sat before them. Elena stood in front of him, pondering as to why he was here. Then it struck her.

"You're the man I talked to yesterday!" Erik nodded. Christine came and sat next to him, placing her arm around his waist.

"Elena there is something I must tell you. When you where born, I was a single mother, who believed your father to be dead. What I'm trying to say is…." Erik cut her off and finished her sentence for her.

"Elena, I'm your father." Elena beamed with joy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh papa!" Elena ran to her father and hugged him as though if she let go he would disappear.

"My sweet Elena. I love you bel ange."

Christine stood in awe at the sight before her. 'He will be a wonderful father' she thought before sitting down beside Erik. He couldn't be happier, now that he had a family that loved him. Elena tugged at his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Papa, come on. I want to show you my room." Erik followed his daughter to the door but stopped when he reached it.

"Wait. before you pull my arm off, close your eyes." She looked at him quizacly, wondering why he was asking this. Her eyes closed, suddenly her feet were swept out from under her. Elena squealed with delight.

"Papa,….stop….it tickles!" Erik continued to tickle her as he walked down the hall. "I will stop on one condition," he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If you show me how to get to your room." She giggled and squirmed out of his grasp, as she trampled down the hall.

"I'm too old for this." He said with a little humor in his tone.

When they reached Elena's room, she pulled Erik inside. After giving him the grand tour, she was exhausted. It was noon, time for her nap. Christine appeared in the doorway ready to tuck Elena in.

"I want papa to tuck me in. Please." She pleaded.

"Alright, Erik when you're finished you know were to find me." As she left, she gave him a wicked grin. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it to, more than anything.

"papa, will you sing to me? Mama told me you had the voice of an angel." Erik smiled. 'Christine had told her about me.' He began to sing the very same song he had sung to Christine all those years ago.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless yearning for my guidance. Too long you've wondered in winter, far from my fathering gaze. You resist, yet the soul obeys….."

His voice died to a whisper as Elena fell asleep in his arms. Without waking her, he placed her on the bed and covered her up. Before he left, he looked back at his daughter.

"She is so much like me that it's scary." He chuckled as he closed the door to her room. He was anxious to find out what Christine meant earlier.


	4. Passion Play

Forever Love

Part 4

As he neared Christine's room, he smelled roses in the air. The closer he came, the stronger the scent became. Erik opened the door and froze dead in his tracks. There she was, lying on her bed in nothing but her stockings and petticoats. This, he was not expecting by any means. Finally he was able to move hi legs, just the sight of her made him grow hard. He was beside her in a second, studying her features.

"Erik, take me please. I need you." She begged him, almost sobbing with longing and desire. He rolled her over onto her stomach and untied the laces to her corset. Once off, she was left in only her chemise and stockings. Christine moaned as Erik found her hard peaks through her thin camisole. Not waiting any longer, he ripped it off and pulled down her stockings.

"What about your clothing?" he smiled slyly at her.

"All in good time mon amor." Her lips crushed against his, their tongues doing a tango of their own. Christine moaned as his long musician's fingers played with her hard nub. Erik noticed her reaction and continued to massage it between his fingers. She arched against him in pleasure.

"Mmmm….Erik." His mouth left hers, trailing down her neck, gently biting as he went. Christine felt a wet, warm liquid between her legs that only Erik could cause.

"Take me….Ohh!" Erik's tongue slowly parted her lips, licking her hard bud before plunging it into her. She almost screamed with pleasure, becoming acquainted with this new method. She tasted so sweet, becoming wetter by the second. Erik removed his tongue from her dripping pussy and unfastened his trousers.

Christine knew he was much bigger than most men, but she could bare the pain, that would slowly turn into pleasure and ecstasy. She could wait no longer, pulling him down to her level and ripped off his shirt. Now, both lay completely naked before each other. Erik leaned down and ravished her mouth once more.

"Erik!" His need to be one with her was growing stronger. As he positioned himself above her, his erection brushing against her hot sex. Moments later, Erik plunged into her, Christine crying out in pain, which slowly ebbed into ecstasy. 'God he's bigger than I remembered' she thought. It felt as though she was soaring through the sky with no one to bring her down. His rhythm soon picked up as his release was near. His thrusts became frantic, he lifted her hips up, wrapping her legs around his waist, giving him deeper penetration. They were both near, at any moment Erik would come, full thick spurts, pouring his seed into her welcoming body.

"Angel!" he bellowed as he freed himself. Christine went limp, feeling his scalding seed pour into her. Erik collapsed next to her, completely exhausted from their passion play.

"Christine, when you are ready, I have something I would like to try. If you are willing to do so." She scooted closer to him, his manhood was already hard and swollen again. They lay there, his penis tucked between her thighs as they spooned for a while. After about half an hour, Christine turned to face him. "Erik I'm ready for your surprise."

He turned her over on her stomach. "Raise your bottom in the air and hold still." He positioned himself behind her and grasped her hips tightly.

"Erik what are you doing?"

"Christine this may hurt, but from what I've read it is very pleasurable." He placed his throbbing erection on her tight opening, waiting for her consent. She wiggled her hips. Awaiting this new level of pleasure to overcome her body.

"Are you sure this is alright? I don't want to hurt you."

"I will try anything you say."

Erik grunted and grasped her hips tighter as he slowly eased his way into her. Christine gasped at the sudden pain shooting through her lower body. He had not even put a fraction of himself into her and she was already in pain. Her muscles began to relax as he stroked her sex, giving him an easier entrance. The tightness of her hole was unlike anything he had ever felt. He could feel her stretching to accomidate his size, her canal constricting, sheathing himself deeper inside.

"This is were the true pleasure begins." Her mind raced. What did he mean by that. But all her questions where soon answered as he began to thrust. Starting gently, not wanting to hurt her, then more rapidly once he knew she was enjoying it. Christine moaned loudly while trying to muffle her cries of heated passion. His time was near and Christine had already drenched his hand as well as the sheets with her release. Her walls constricted again and that was his undoing. He didn't mean to ejaculate into her rectum, but couldn't stop himself if he tried. His angel buried her face in the pillow to muffle her cries. Erik moaned as he pulled out of her. Her back arching, causing her walls to tighten around his spent shaft.

Immedeintly, Christine collapsed onto the now soaked sheets. Erik on the other hand, was still in sheer ecstasy. His vision clouded, and vision glazed over.

"Erik, that was amazing. What do you call it?" He snapped out if his daze and answered her question.

"Anal sex. I learned about it in Persia." She crawled closer to him, clinging to his chest. "You will never cease to amaze me with your skills." He pulled her close and nibbled on her ear lobe, which caused her to shudder with pleasure,

"God I love you mon ange."

"I love you too, but we must rest before Elena wakes up." Erik pulled her closer to him and they both succumbed to the sleep after their afternoon of passion.

AN: hope that wasn't too much info. If so let me know! R&R PLEASE!


	5. A New Beginning

Forever Love

Part 5

Christine woke hours later to a sharp pain in her rear. As she sat up the pain worsened. Erik woke to her intake of breath and sat up.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry if I caused you any pain."

"It's fine. It just takes time to adjust."

"We don't have to do it anymore if it causes you pain."

"No, I don't want to stop doing it, it's just the first time that I've done it. Is Elena up yet?"

He shifted his weight onto his side as she snuggled up against his chest. "I hope not. It would be rather difficult to explain this." Right on cue, Elena knocked on the door.

"Mama are you up yet?" Christine hurriedly pulled on a robe and cracked the door. "Yes love. How long have you been up?" She peeked into the room, but Christine blocked her line of vision.

"Mama, what's going on. I heard noises before I fell asleep." Both she and Erik's faces turned red at Elena's statement.

"Where is papa?"

"I'm right here bel ange." Without her realizing it, Erik quickly threw on a robe and stood next to Christine.

"Why don't you go work on your lessons, and when your finished we'll go riding."

"Thank you papa, I'll hurry."

"Take as long as you need." Giving Christine a 'just wait till she leaves' look.

Elena turned on her heels and headed for the study. Once she was out of earshot, he picked her up and carried her to the music room. He had prepared her a surprise she would never forget. 'Thank god the music room is on opposite ends from the study' he thought.

"Erik why are we headed for the music room?" He smiled slyly at her, the desire glowing in his eyes. Everything was set. Candles lit, curtains drawn, and a promise on his lips. He opened the doors, revealing a candle lit room. Christine gasped.

"Erik wha…." His lips crushed hers in a fiery kiss, but it ended as quickly as it began.

"I have something for you, something only you could inspire." He gracefully sat on the piano bench and patted the other side, beckoning her to sit beside him. She sat just as he started to play. A beautiful tune filled the room as his voice accompanied it.

"Some girls take hours to paint every perfect nail,

fragrant as flowers, all powdered, prim and pale.

But you are as wild as that wind-blown tree,

As dark and as deep as the midnight sea.

While they're busy dressing, you lie here, warm and bold.

Some girls you picture, some you hold."

As he said the last verse, he wrapped one arm around her waist. As the song paused, Erik gave her a light kiss, then started again.

"Some girls take courses at all the best schools in France,

riding their horses and learning their modern dance.

They're clever and cultured, and worldly wise,

But you see the world through a child's wide eyes.

Their dreams are grand ones, you want what's just in reach.

Some girls you learn from, some you teach."

His fingers danced over the ivory keys as the song built into a beautiful crescendo.

"You are not small talk or shiny cars,

or mirrors or French cologne.

You are the river, the moon, the stars,

You're no one else I've known.

Some girls take pleasure in buying a fine trousseau,

Counting each treasure and tying each tiny bow.

They fold up their futures with perfumed hands,

While you face the future with no demands.

Some girls expect things others think nothing of.

Some girls you marry, some you love."

He got down on one knee before her, a nervous wreck.

"Some girls you marry, some you love. Christine I know I do not have much to offer you, only my heart, my soul, and my love. If you will have me."

He took a deep breath and said, "Christine, mon amor, will you marry me? I can't live without you in my life."

AN: dun dun dun cliffhanger! PLEASE, PLEASE review. BTW, the song in this chapter is from Once On This Island. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Unexpected Interuption

Forever Love

Part 6

**AN: I'm sssssssooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a few months but I've been very busy. This chapter is devoted to Erikschris, for your unending support! Thanks and review!**

Her only response was a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart, gazing into one another's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." She hugged him tightly, her face pressed against his chest.

"Oh yes, Erik I wouldn't have it any other way." He slid the ring on her finger without her noticing. There was a sudden weight on her finger and she looked down . Her jaw dropped. The ring band was pure gold, with tiny diamonds imbedded into it, while the stone was blood red ruby carved onto a rose.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it." Deftly, his long fingers trailed up her thigh, coming to rest on her hot center. "May I?"

Christine nodded, and he lovingly caressed her most private areas. First he inserted one, then two fingers inside her steaming canal. Christine moaned as he began to thrust his fingers in and out, picking up speed as her release was near. She shattered moments later.

Erik slowly kissed his way up to her lips and lingered there, his tongue begging for her acceptance. Christine willingly parted her swollen lips as Erik made his way in. All the while his erection began to swell even more if it was possible. He could wait no longer and thrust himself into her, both moaning as he did. Knowing he was fully sheathed inside her, Erik leaned down and gathered Christine in his arms. She let out a slight gasp as he pressed her against the top of the piano, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Her body went limp as an old rag doll when his full, sensuous lips suckled her breast. There was still something missing. Erik constantly pleasured her while as she never returned his antics. Hesantly, she brought her hand to his scrotum, cupping him and elicting a moan of pleasure from his throte. His eyes went wide as he looked down at his angel. His eyes became even wider when she squeezed him.

"So, is that what you want?" He said with exasperated breath. She gave him a wicked grin as he pulled out of her. Christine kneeled before him, her tongue grazing the head as she drew circles around it. After that bit was over, she took him in her mouth, sucking and stroking him with her delicate hands. Erik had to brace himself against the piano as not to fall over. His muscles began to tighten as his orgasm was near, and Christine wasn't stopping any time soon. When he could take it no longer, he groaned as his seed spurted into her mouth. Christine slowly stood up, a satisfied look on her face.

"Did you enjoy that my love?" Erik shuddered as the last wave of his orgasm passed.

"More than you'll ever know." He pulled her to his broad form and sat her in his lap. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. Today had been a long and pleasurable day to say the least. Erik nibbled on her neck, causing Christine to moan in pleasure.

"I didn't know you were up to three performances a day." She said as his arousal was quite obvious on her bare bottom.

"Who said I wasn't?" His lips came crashing down on hers, his tongue easily slipping between her swollen lips. Christine gasped at his sudden persistence. She leaned into the kiss, his tongue ravishing her even more. They both broke away when they heard a loud gasp. Elena was standing stock still before them. Both naked, Christine in Erik's lap none the less.

"Mama? What's going on?" Christine blushed a deep crimson, as did Erik.

"would you mind turning around for a moment love?" Elena obeyed, turning quickly on her heals to face the opposite wall. Erik hastely pulled on his trousers and shirt, while Christine slipped on her dress. He had never seen her so imbarased in all his years of knowing her.

"You may turn around now." Elena turned to face her now clothed parents. Erik motioned for her to sit in his lap while he tried to explain what she had seen.

"Elena, what you saw, is normal for a man and a woman who love each other. It is to be saved until you are married, only to be shared with your husband. When you find that special someone, you will know." Elena only gave an "Oh", then wiggled out of her father's arms and left the two alone. Both looked at each other, bewildered at how well she had taken it.

"That went better than I expected." They both nodded and burst into a hearty laughter.

**AN: hope you liked that. Thought I would put a little humor in there. **

**Review and Erik will smother you in kisses. Don't review and he'll Punjab you!**

**Your loving authoress,**

**Fallen Mask **


	7. Surprising Responce

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! It really helps to know that you like my story:D just to clear some things up, Elena IS Erik's daughter. I've been getting a lot of questions about that. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy! BTW, thank you montaquecat for your continuous reviews!**

Forever Love 

Part 7

They both agreed to surprise Elena and go horseback riding later that afternoon. Once Erik told Elena, he headed down to the stables to ready the horses. He chose his own horse, Cesar, and Christine's chestnut mare. When the horses were ready, Erik led them to the front of the house and waited for Christine and Elena.

When she emerged, the very sight of her took his breath away. Christine was wearing tight riding trousers that hugged her every curve with one of his poet shirts hanging loosely to her petite form.

"I take it you approve?" She said as she walked by him swinging her hips as she went. Erik growled deep in his throat to were only she could hear.

"Yes, very much so. Now as for you….." He said picking Elena up and throwing her over his shoulder, "You're riding with me."

Once everyone was ready Christine told Erik where to go and they headed into the woods. Elena perked up immediately as they began to trot. She looked at Erik, curious as to why he wore a mask. She had to know.

"Papa?"

"Yes bel ange?"

"Why do you wear a mask? Your face it too beautiful to cover up."

Erik slowed Cesar to a light canter before he spoke. Christine noticed his slowing of pace and did the same.

"Elena, the reason I wear a mask is because I…well….. I'm deformed. I don't look like everyone else." She hugged him as she spoke.

"Papa that's silly. I love you no matter what you look like." Erik felt tears start to stream down his face. Never in his life had anyone besides Christine said those words to him.

"Are you sure you won't scream?" Elena nodded. He slowly removed the mask and waited for her screams, yet none came. She looked at him with wonder and amazement.

"That's all?" Erik was shocked speechless. He opened his eyes to see Elena's smiling face staring back at him.

"You are not scared of frightened?"

"No. Papa please don't hide your face around us anymore. Mama and I love you for who you are, not what you look like."

"Oh, my sweet Elena, thank you!" He hugged her with all the love and strength he had, until she wiggled away. Elena's stomach gave an unladylike growl, which caused her to giggle profusely.

"Well now, we better head back to the house before I am eaten." He said, laughing to himself.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! It's very much appreciated!**

**Your loving authoress,**

**Fallen Mask**


	8. The past will come back to haunt you

Part 8 

Forever Love

The ride home was spent in conversation and laughter until the house came into view. A lone carriage was waiting at the drive, as a man exited it. He appeared to be in his late twenties, and very wealthy. They both slowed their horses as not to be noticed. Erik was a little nervous and told them to go on without him. He hoisted Elena onto Christine's horse and then rode off. Once they reached the house, Christine tied the horse to the hitching post behind the house. Christine turned to Elena and whispered in her ear.

"Very quietly, go to your room and do not leave no matter what you hear." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes mama." Once Elena was upstairs, Christine walked to the front door and opened it. The person she saw was the last man on earth she wanted to see again, Raoul. He was sitting in her rocking chair smoking a cigar like he owned the place.

"Raoul, how nice of you to drop by." She tried to hide her worry with a faint smile, but no avail.

He smirked. "You know why I'm here and I expect you to give me just that." Christine looked horrified. She knew she had a reputation, but everything has changed now that Erik is back. 'I wish I could just once have a normal life' she thought.

"Go find someone else to sate your needs, because I am no longer in that occupation anymore." Raoul's anger flared to new heights. He got up, and extinguished his cigar, while stalking over to Christine. He grabbed her and drug her in the parlor.

"Raoul no! Don't do this!" He sneered evilly at her.

"Why not? You gave yourself to that MONSTER! And now you're stuck with his bastard child. So surely, you won't mind submitting yourself to me as well." Christine struggled with all her might, but it was no use. 'When is Erik going to show up?' she thought, while trying to fight off Raoul.

"Raoul no! Please!" she begged.

"Sorry now for sleeping with that….that THING!" His face contorted into an evil grin, far worse than Erik's deformed cheek.

"Never! I love him and always will. Nothing you say will change that!" She spat at him. At that moment Erik burst into the room, his Punjab in hand.

"YOU!"

"Where you expecting another?" Raoul lunged at him, Erik easily dodging him. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Erik's heart.

"Now who has the upper hand Phantom?" they stood there, unmoving for what seemed like forever, until Erik lunged at him. The only sounds made were a gunshot and a blood-curdling scream.

**AN: sorry it was soo short, but I wanted to wait till the next chapter to tell what happened. Review!**

**Your loving authoress**

**Fallen Mask**


	9. The Fear of Being Alone

**AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I had to bring Raoul into the story somehow, but don't worry he'll be gone soon enough. Hehehehe! On with the story!**

Forever Love 

Part 9

Raoul's body fell to the floor, his eyes never to open again. Erik stumbled backwards, clenching his stomach as he slid down the wall.

"Erik! Mon Deiu!" Christine ran over to him, the bloodstain growing larger by the minute.

"Erik, please stay awake. Don't you dare leave me again." His breathing was labored, struggling for breath as he drifted out of consciousness.

"I love you Christine." Were his last words as he fell into darkness once more. Elena came running down the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

"Papa!"

"Elena no! Go fetch the doctor now! He lives three houses down from ours. Now hurry!" Elena ran out the door, at full speed headed for the local doctor's house.

"Oh, Erik, don't leave me. I just got you back, now you're leaving me forever." Erik drifted in and out of consciousness, fighting for his life.

"Christine." His voice strained from the pain.

"Yes Erik?" She gently patted on the cheek to keep him awake.

"It hurts soo bad. I….I can't feel my legs." A silent tear fell from Christine's eye.

"Please let him be alright, please." She thought. Elena came running back into the house, with the doctor not far behind. She began to sob into her mother's arms.

"Is papa going to die?" Christine shook her head, trying to be strong for her daughter, but was failing miserably.

"No, your father is a strong man, he'll make it." I hope. She thought. The doctor came up to them and asked what happened, knowing the mans condition could be fatal. Christine explained what happened, leaving out what Raoul intended to do.

"His name is Erik."

"Thank you. If you would please excuse me, I must get started. Pierre soon began examine Erik, wincing at the amount of blood loss.

"Monsieur, can you feel this? Nod if you can." Pierre tapped his knee then his shin.

"Anything?" Erik groaned with a 'no', then went unconscious. As the doctor pulled out the bullet, Erik moaned and clutched his wound.

"Monsieur, please move your hands." He gently moved his patient's hands and proceeded with his work. Once the bullet was removed, he wrapped the wound in cloth strips, and then went to find Christine. When Pierre entered the kitchen, Christine leapt up and walked over to him.

"Is he going to make it?" Pierre looked away when he spoke.

"He'll make it,….but there was some major nerve damage to his legs. In all honesty Madame, he may never walk again." Christine broke down then and there. She crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap.

"May I see him?" Pierre nodded and she cautiously went to Erik, afraid of what she might find. He was lying in his back on the couch when she entered. She crouched next to him and lovingly caressed his face.

"Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me strange angel." As Christine sang, Erik began to stir in his sleep.

"Erik please wake up. I don't know if I could live without you, I love you." She could hold back the tears no longer. Her head fell to rest on his chest as she cried herself to sleep.

**AN: please don't hate me! Just keep reading and you'll see. Hope I didn't make you cry too much.**

**Your loving authoress**

**Fallen Mask **


	10. Good Things From a Bad Situation

**AN: Sorry my fellow readers, but this will be the last chapter for a while b/c I was typing what was already written. So that means I have to write some more chapters before I update again, which may take a while. Sorry. Well, on with the story!**

Forever Love 

Part 10

Christine woke to the feel of someone playing with her hair. She smiled into Erik's chest before sitting up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel as though I have a knife lodged in my stomach!" She frowned, knowing she had to tell him.

"Erik?"

"Yes love?"

"When you where shot, the bullet…. Erik, you can't walk anymore. I'm so sorry." Christine began to sob uncontrollably, not able to meet his gaze. He brought his hand to cup her face, while wiping her tears away.

"Do not be sorry for something that is not your fault. I will be fine, paralysis or not." Christine felt her stomach twist on knots again for the second time this week. She knew what it was, but was afraid that it was not the right time to tell him. She quickly ran for the chamber pot and threw up yet again. Erik tried to get up but it was no use.

"Christine are you alright?" no answer. She soon came back to his side, debating whether or not to tell him.

"What's on your mind that's troubling you so?" It was now or never. Christine placed his hand on her stomach and his eyes widened with realization.

"I'm pregnant Erik." He pulled her to him, kissing her with all the love he possessed.

"Ouch!" Christine pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Nonsense, that was my fault. I should be more careful." She kissed him again, then went to get Elena. When she returned, Elena almost attacked him, she was so glad to see him.

"Papa! You're alright. I knew you would make it!" she hugged him then let go at Erik's groan of pain. He smiled at her, then looked at Christine.

"Does Elena know yet?" she looked at her mother quizzically.

"Know what mama?" Christine smiled as would any mother in her condition.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister soon." Elena's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really!" They both nodded.

"One more thing, Elena please take it easy on your father. He can not walk for a while. We don't know for how long, but please try to understand, alright."

"I understand mama. I love you papa." Erik kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, now get some sleep." She kissed him goodnight and left the room.

"The doctor will be by tomorrow with your wheelchair. Please at least give it a chance before you say no."

"I will, don't worry. I love you, no matter what happens. I promise I will walk again." Christine cuddled in his arms and fell asleep, knowing life would never be the same again.

**AN: Hope you liked that! Well that's the last chapter for a while, but please hang in there. There's still more to come!**

**Your loving authoress,**

**Fallen Mask**


End file.
